Fading Into Darkness
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: El calor del sol se fue perdiendo conforme avanzaba el día. Exactamente igual que sus posibilidades con ella. Para MC.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Jacob/Bella.**

**Summary: **_El calor del sol se fue perdiendo conforme avanzaba el día. Exactamente igual que sus posibilidades con ella._

**Para Maga. Sabés que te quiero, aunque cuando discutamos de fut no lo pareza (:**

* * *

_To the heart and mind ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth. Pain is all you find._

_"Careless Whisper" - Seether._

**Fading Into Darkness.**

_Alba._

Los rayos del sol se filtran por el cristal de la ventana e iluminan lo que tocan de forma sutil, casi esperando revelar algo que no deberían ver. En cambio invaden el cuarto de alguien que duerme con tranquilidad, como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Rozan las sábanas revueltas de forma descuidada a los pies y ascienden. Acarician con suavidad la piel desnuda de la espalda cuyo color moreno resalta contra la blancura del material de las telas.

Una sonrisa infantil se dibuja en el rostro que aún, extrañamente, posee caracteres suaves, como de niño. Ha tenido sueños alegres, de calor, de protección, de brazos pequeños y menudos aferrados a su cintura y una mejilla suave pegada a su pecho, bajando la cabeza para recargarla contra los cabellos morenos de la chica que lo abraza.

Usualmente el rol se invierte, usualmente es él el que busca darle a Bella protección y seguridad. Pero a veces, sólo a veces cuando la luz invade su habitación no puede evitar soñar y recordar con ese abrazo que por un segundo lo hizo sentir protegido, lo hizo sentir cayendo un poquito más por Isabella Swan.

_Mediodía._

Siente un golpe juguetón en la espalda y rueda los ojos. Francamente son todos una bola de niñatos sobre crecidos pero está bien, son su familia y además, él también es como ellos. Y posiblemente todo eso no haga sino alejarlo de Bella, porque no puede ponerla en riesgo ni tampoco decirle, aunque ella lo sepa.

Bella, la chica que se arriesgó de forma absurda en ir a esa mentada pradera sólo para encontrar a una sanguijuela que no hubiera tenido ningún problema en acabar con ella ahí en ese momento. Bella, la misma que en cuestión de meses había dado un cambio radical. La recordaba en su graduación, con la sonrisa tímida en los labios y la mano en cabestrillo. No era la misma por supuesto, parecía como si hubieran arrancado la alegría de sus ojos, al menos en un principio.

Igual, aún dolía verla con la expresión de dolor y las manos aferradas de forma inconsciente al costado, casi como si esperara comenzar a sangrar, casi como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana agrietada que si pierde una pieza se caera a pedazos.

Ahora no está tan mal, aunque la sonrisa se borra y aparta la mirada con rapidez cada vez que mira a Sam y Emily. Por supuesto, no la culpa, el nivel de adoración entre ese par no es normal y es una reacción natural apartar la mirada, es demasiado íntimo. Entonces la toma de la mano y describe círculos con el pulgar sobre la piel un poco fría.

Entonces, mientras pasan el tiempo en el garage, juntos, en silencio, se siente bien. El calor en su pecho se extiende de forma equitativa, como el sol de mediodía cuando calienta todo a su alrededor.

_Crepúsculo._

Si cierra los ojos lo suficiente aún puede sentir que está ahí, parada a escasos centímetros de distancia, aún puede sentir los labios presionados contra los suyos en un beso agresivo, posesivo, porque no quería dejarla ir sin que lo supiera, que también lo amaba. No sentía los débiles intentos de Bella por safarse de sus brazos, los ignoraba, porque era demasiado cruel, simplemente demasiado cruel.

Aún puede sentir el cambio y la súbita entrega que hicieron a su corazón elevarse a lo más alto del firmamento. La forma en que sus dedos se aferraron para jalarlo más hacia ella. La forma en que casi le dejo marcados sus dedos en la cintura. El sabor de su boca, las respiraciones entrecortadas, la felicidad más absoluta. Un momento. Un glorioso momento donde ella le correspondía, donde se dejaba llevar por las emociones más puras que había estado guardando en su pecho.

Un momento que era como un cristal y que luego se vino abajo con la misma fuerza y se reventó exactamente igual. Porque lo sabía, supo de la decisión de Bella aún antes de que fuera a confirmarla. Y no podía creer lo terriblemente doloroso de la caída. El sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte y comenzaba a hacer frío. No realmente, él no podía sentir el efecto del azote del viento como las otras personas lo sentirían.

Sólo lo sentía dentro, extendiéndose como una sombra. Preguntándose porque le dolía tanto, porque simplemente arrancarlo de ahí. Tomando decisiones o fingiendo hacerlo, todo se veía como un impulso, como la posibilidad de escapar del tormento.

De pronto el cielo se tiñe de colores que anuncian la pronta retirada del sol. De repente sólo quedara la luna en su lugar y con ella vendrá el frío, las nubes están pintadas de rosa en el horizonte y ese color implica frío. Jake no lo sentirá por supuesto, estara lejos de ahí. Intentando perder todo lo humano que tanto daño le hace.

A la medianoche permanece afuera. Temblando de ira y de indignación, observando todo con un tinte rojizo que no debería estar ahí. Temblando, gruñendo y asustado por dentro. Porque para él la incertidumbre se siente como las sombras de la noche, atemorizante, pesado, muy pesado. Es medianoche y Jake sabe que quizás en ese mismo instante, a miles de kilómetros, Bella podría no estar respirando.

Deja escapar entonces un agudo aullido que se pierde a lo lejos, entre los árboles.


End file.
